


Yours to Keep

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Psychic Paper, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Immediately post-JE





	Yours to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> For DRP’s prompt list meme: Tentoo x Rose, 10 - Zeppelin I - Luck ☾ - Psychic Paper

 

The first hour on the zeppelin back to London was full of hesitancy. He sat across from her and, slowly, they began to talk. Shy glances, her classic lip bite, a relieved laugh, a bump of their knees... She took his hand and nodded to the empty seat next to her.

The second hour, they couldn’t stop smiling at each other. There were so many emotions warring within them both, but the easiest to access, the one pushing itself to the surface until it overwhelmed them completely, was raw, incredulous joy. They couldn’t believe their luck.

He had once told her they could never see each other again. But, she recalled with a wry smile, he had also told her to never say never ever. So it was his mistake. She winked and he agreed.

 _Oh_ , she exclaimed with raised eyebrows, _I almost forgot. This belongs to you._

She placed a wallet in his hand. One she had carried around for years, that had saved her life more times than she could count. It had been in her pocket when she fell into a life without him. And here she was, doing the impossible, handing it back to him.

 _Already got a replacement_ , he told her, taking an identical wallet out of his pocket. His eyes never left hers as he finished, his words full of double meaning, _This one’s yours to keep._

She exhaled a laugh as her unspoken thoughts popped up on the exposed telepathic paper.

_I think I will. Forever._


End file.
